


Dirty Dreams

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash February 2014 [7]
Category: Aladdin (1992), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: disney_kink, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Human Ariel, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the evenings can get lonely Luckily, Jasmine knows a way they can entertain themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> From the anon [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/9516.html?thread=6170668#t6170668) at Disney Kink asking for a sequel to Bad Girls go Everywhere.

Jasmine doesn't like Triton, of course, but there are some things about him that she has learnt to appreciate. His apparent naivete about the possibility that keeping his little girl Ariel away from _boys_ wasn't going to stop her from getting fucked. And his complete lack of knowledge about anything technological. He assumes that because Ariel doesn't have an external webcam means that she doesn't have one at all, and she changes the name and icon of her online messenger so that he just doesn't have a clue.  
  
On those nights when Jasmine can't come round but she still can't resist temptation, she just logs in and sends Ariel a message. Ariel can only type, most of the time, but Jasmine has a headpiece and a little slender microphone pointing towards her lips that just seems like an arrow. Sometimes she manages to make even that seem sexy.  
  
It's dark, and late, and Ariel isn't allowed a lock on her door but she's piled some heavy books in front of it and her computer is in the corner furthest away. Her hair looks glorious in the light of the screen, and Jasmine just wants to run her hands through it and take a tight hold. She loves when Ariel wears underwear in just that colour, kept safely at Jasmine's house because Triton would probably explode if he knew his daughter was aware of such a filthy thing as _lingerie_.  
  
"Hey babe," she breathes into the mic, her voice all husky and warm and what her ex Aladdin called her 'pornstar voice'. "I've been thinking about you."  
  
 _I've been thinking about you too._ Ariel writes, because of course her grammar is perfect even when she's on an instant messenger.  
  
"Really? Was I good?"  
  
 _What makes you think I was thinking of *that*?_  
  
"I don't know," says Jasmine, pushing her chair back a little from the computer so that she can be seen right down to her knees. "But I was. I suppose I sort of hoped that you were too."  
  
She's only wearing a soft crop top, no bra, the fabric slung so low that just the edge of her nipples can be seen. She runs one hand down beneath her pyjama pants and strokes her inner thigh, exaggerating the movement a little so that Ariel can see. From the furtive way that Ariel glances around her, she knows exactly what Jasmine has planned.  
  
 _Well, I'm certainly thinking it now._  
  
"Good to hear." Smirking, Jasmine pushes down her pants and kicked them away, exposing the lacey turquoise shorts she wears beneath. The lace makse them half-see-through, and darkness dampenesd them just at the base. Ariel makes a little soft noise before catching herself, biting her lip.  
  
Through the fabric, Jasmine begins to gently stroke the outside of her pussy, fingers just teasing and light. "I wish I could be doing this to you," she says into the microphone. Ariel licks her lips, just listening, her eyes shining a little more. "Reach under that skirt you're wearing and touch you just like this. Go on, show me."  
  
Ariel looks around again, then shuffles back a bit. She is indeed wearing a skirt - knee-length, pleated, black - and Jasmine has to laugh.  
  
"Pull it up. I want to see your panties."  
  
 _"Jasmine,"_ Ariel hisses, before scooting closer again so that she can type. _Two of my sisters are staying! And my dad's probably still awake!!_  
  
"Then you'd best be quiet," Jasmine replies.  
  
She can see the momentary indecision, mostly Ariel trying to play conscience to the fact that she wants to do this so fucking much that just the thought, never mind what she was seeing, was making her wet. Without saying anything, Jasmine reaches to the side of her desk and brings into view the pink shaft of Ariel's favourite vibrator. She isn't sure why this one is so special, but there's really something to be said for having Ariel on her hands and knees while Jasmine fucks her with it from behind, watching the sway of her breasts and the way that her back flexes as she gets closer and closer to coming.

One hand still stroking the outside of her panties, Jasmine uses the other to bring the vibrator to her lips. They part, slowly, and she runs her tongue around the head before pressing it into her mouth.  
  
 _"Oh, fuck,"_ Ariel breathes, and then the screen jerks as she rearranges her computer so that she's fully visible in it, still wearing her school clothes, her hair tousled and knees pressed together.  
  
"Mm," croons Jasmine, lips still around the dildo. She slides it deeper into her mouth, then draws it back again, letting it part from her lips almost regretfully. "Why don't you undo your top for me, my little slut?"  
  
Ariel likes that. Maybe it's something about taking back the word, rather than having it used against her. Dressing like some sort of slut isn't a censure; it's _praise_ , reminding her how fucking hot she looks when she undoes the buttons of her blouse and shows off her pale skin, the lightest of freckles across her belly and up between her breasts. Her bra is white cotton, only the very thinnest lace trim at the edges, her nipples hard points beneath it.  
  
"Fuck," Jasmine says. "I wish I was there right now. Suck on those tits of yours, watch the way they move as I fuck you."  
  
She squeezes together her upper arms as she proffers her own breasts forwards, her cleavage dark and shadowy in the low light of her room, and licks all the way from the base of the dildo up to the top.  
  
"Maybe I'd get you to keep your clothes on," she continues. Her fingers continue to tease over her increasingly damp panties, pressing a little harder between the visible lips of her pussy. "Or maybe I'd take them all off. Would you like me to take mine off?"  
  
Ariel just nods, desperately. Her hands are still holding open her shirt, her breasts almost heaving. Fuck, that girl can get hot and bothered. It's always the quiet ones.  
  
"Well," says Jasmine, drawing out the word until Ariel looks at her beseechingly. "I suppose you have been a good little slut. Show me your panties, and I'll take off mine."  
  
Ariel wriggles back her blouse on her shoulders and pulls up her skirt instead, revealing the soft flesh of her thigh - with one small bruise, very high up, from where Jasmine left a lovebite while eating her out in the school bathrooms - and the prim white of her panties. Little red curls peek around the edge, and Jasmine can see the way that Ariel is pressing her thighs together. Desperately.  
  
But she has done what she says. Setting aside the vibrator for now, Jasmine sits up straight and langurously pushes her panties down her thighs. They move slowly, almost rolling down, until finally they reach her knees and she drops them down out of sight. She leans back again, and on a whim lifts up her leg to put her foot on the desk. It spreads her wide, and the webcame really makes quite a fine frame for her cunt all on show like this. Jasmine runs her fingers along her bikini line.  
  
"Would you like to see me touch myself?" A nod. "I suppose you'd imagine than I'm doing this to you. That I'd draw my fingers over the lips of your pussy, slowly, then let them slip between where you're all wet because this is getting you so fucking hot." Her fingers follow her words, parting the skin and just toying with herself. "Maybe I'd go for your clit, just how you like it."  
  
Heat burns under her skin as she jerks off for her girlfriend over the webcame. They've done it before, of course, but every time Ariel acts like it was the first, like it was so filthy. That was pretty hot about her as well. Jasmine's fingers trace curls around her clit, and she throws her head back and lets out a soft moan as the pleasure winds tighter in her.  
  
A glance back at the screen confirms that Ariel is breathless, hands tight fists in her skirt, but still playing the game and holding back. "Do you want to touch yourself, baby?" says Jasmine. She isn't sure about the moniker, but Ariel doesn't seem to notice. "Are you all wet and desperate to be fucked? I wish I was there to lick your cunt right now. Go on, do it."

With a sigh of relief, Ariel slides her hand beneath her panties. Her eyes actually flutter as her fingers start to work, and somehow not being able to see them but just seeing the movement of the fabric is ridiculously sexy. If Jasmine leaves her to it, she'll probably come fast and hard, but she knows how to get Ariel's attention again. She picks up the vibrator off the side again, brings it up to her lips, and turns it on.  
  
The buzz makes Ariel's eyes fly open again, her hand stilling for a moment. She leans forward a little as Jasmine, with a deliberately filthy moan, takes the vibrator into her mouth. A longing huff leaves her lips.  
  
But to be fair, Jasmine's getting pretty close herself. She just wants to see Ariel come, fighting desperately to be quiet, thinking about what it would be like to be there watching it happen and feeling the clenching of the muscles in her pussy. Oh well; it wouldn't been too long until they'd find some way to sneak off alone, she was sure.  
  
She trails the vibe, shiny and wet from where it's been in her mouth, down her stomach, and taps it against her thigh. "Wish I could be using this on you," she says. It's becoming a bit wistful, she decides, and distracts herself with the image. Ariel on her back, knees bent and chest heaving wonderfully, or perhaps straddled over Jasmine with her hair falling down gloriously around her. Now there's an idea. "Bet you'd like that."  
  
 _"Yes,"_ Ariel breathes, so desperate and pleading that it makes Jasmine's toes curl with _want_. Without prompting, she pushes down her panties, right below her knees, and Jasmine can see the working of her fingers now. One of her favourite shows.  
  
"Tell you what." Jasmine trails the vibrator down, feeling its gentle hum against her thigh that becomes far more tantalising, far more pleasurable, as it meets the outside of her pussy. "How about you use your fingers while I use this? You think you could do that?"  
  
This time, Ariel just nods, and her eyes fix greedily on the toy as Jasmine slowly brings it to her cunt and slides it home. Ariel's fingers mimic it perfectly, and fuck she wishes that she'd thought of this before. Ariel moves in exact time with her, two fingers in her cunt as Jasmine works the vibrator in and out of herself, her other hand still on her clit.  
  
"Use three fingers," she says into the microphone, voice rough and heavy with sex, and Ariel just does, giving a little squirm and suppressing a moan by biting her lip. Jasmine fucks herself with the vibe, but it's watching Ariel that does it, the way that her breasts heave and strain at her bra like they're trying to break free of all of the rules of her life, the way her hips tilt greedily to meet her fingers, the way that she presses her thighs wide open against the arms of her computer chair, all so perfectly in view. Perhaps she should just get Ariel to jerk off in front of her more often, in the same room, so she can smell the arousal and suck her fingers when she's come.  
  
The thought is intoxicating. Jasmine moans, not needing to hold it back, and now she is the one keeping pace with Ariel as she feels her orgasm building. She really means to hold back, to see Ariel come first with her fingers in her cunt and her clothes all in disarray, but with the pleasure building in thrusts and lunges within her, the buzz of the toy inside her and the look on Ariel's face she comes, hard, feeling her pussy clench and hearing herself moan as if from some distance. The orgasm rocks through her, so that the edges of her vision seem to go black, and even as she breathes again and feels warmth rushing through her limbs the aftershocks still ripple through her, so intensely good that it almost hurts.

"Go on," she manages to pant into her microphone. Ariel's lips are parted and her eyes are glossy with pleasure and Jasmine wonders what is going through her mind, what images are giving fuel to the movement of her hands. But she grits her teeth to stay silent as she comes, crashing, hips writhing and hair thrown back so that it is almost in shadow, and Jasmine drinks in the sight as she slows and stills, her fingers just making soothing circles on her clit now, those of her other hand inside her but not moving. It’s like she’s holding in the end of her pleasure, and Jasmine likes those moments when Ariel is still half-coiled, at the point where she can come again or slip down into sleepy pleasure. She might be a bitch, but she has a tender side.  
  
Ariel pulls her chair forward, her lips flushed and bitten, her top still undone and her skirt hitched up. She licks her fingers clean and wipes them on her skirt as Jasmine still lounges in front of the camera, turning off the vibe and idly letting it fall against her breasts.  
  
 _I shouldn’t let you talk me into these things._ She types. It’s hard to tell, but her hands might just be shaking a little.  
  
“Didn’t need that much talking,” says Jasmine. Ariel gives a smile which, with her dishevelled hair and shining eyes, looks utterly wicked. So different from the way she normally acts.  
  
 _You know those things you were saying?_  
  
Jasmine nods.  
  
 _We should try some of those next time._  
  
A laugh rolls up through her, and Ariel suppresses a giggle as well. She draws her blouse back together coyly and pushes down her skirt, as Jasmine takes her foot down from the table and idly crosses her legs. “Well,” she pretends to muse. “I’m sure that could be arranged...”


End file.
